Snowed Under
by Faery Goddyss
Summary: It felt like a revelation almost. One day he didn’t feel anything in particular for him and the next he realized he did. But maybe its best to not do anything about it. StanKyle and KyleKenny.
1. The Weary Listener

**AN**: Just a clichéd Stan/Kyle (with a small Kyle/Kenny) story since _SSwTE_'s is sorta…giving me a headache. Yeah, that sounds about right. I want to take a step back and breathe.

**Warning: **Small amount of swearing, and male/male themes…obviously.

Snowed Under

**I. The Weary Listener**

It felt like a revelation almost. One day he didn't feel anything in particular and the next he realized he did. It explained a lot really. Why he was always in such a bad mood when Stan talked about other people, why even though he tired of Stan's ranting of the people he dated, he still stuck around.

They were best friends. That's what he had told himself. He stuck around because Stan was his best friend.

But was there such a thing as being too loyal? Enough times people told him he was almost too forgiving of Stan. It wasn't that the black haired boy had done anything in particular to cause Kyle to question where their friendship stood, but surely a person could only complain so much before the listener threw in the towel?

Maybe.

"But I can't not listen to Stan," he muttered to himself. "I mean, the guys everything to me."

It was then that he realized what he felt for his best friend shouldn't have been felt at all. Stan was a happily straight woman wooing male. Until a few minutes ago he thought himself to be a happily straight, not necessarily wooing but one direction male. Stan had a new girlfriend once a month because, "I get bored," Stan had explained to him. Sure he would go back to Wendy the most, but even then when he was in the relationship after a week he was reminded why he had left it in the first place.

So Kyle made what he thought to be a fairly good decision. He pretended like he didn't feel anything at all.

"Hey dude, been waiting long?" Stan asked as he approached Kyle shifting his backpack. Kyle didn't respond. "Hello, dude you in there?" Stan waved his hand in Kyle's face and watched as the redhead blinked before stepping back and finding his footing.

"What?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"What are you spacing out for?" Stan responded as the two fell into step with one another. "I only asked if you had been waiting long."

"Oh…no. Just a few minutes," Kyle muttered.

Stan turned his head slightly to view his best friend. "Kyle are you feeling alright?" He watched his friend bite his lip and stare off into space. "Kyle!" He yelled loudly causing the guy to jump in fright before spinning around to glare at him.

"I'm fine! Fuck…" Kyle murmured.

Stan wanted to pry more, clearly he was being lied too, but Kyle's grim face made him decide not to push the subject any further. Instead he acted as if they hadn't almost argued and slung his arm around the Jew's neck playfully pulling him against his chest.

"Good, because I have some shit to get off my chest about Heidi."

Stan heard him sigh and it surprised him. Kyle sounded almost exasperated, like he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Dude, if you don't want to hear it I can go talk to Kenny about it," Stan said quietly releasing Kyle from his hold.

"Don't be stupid, you know Kenny doesn't give a rat's ass about your stupid problems."

Stan grinned knowing that whatever was bothering Kyle had passed for the time being. "Where is he anyway?"

Kyle shrugged not particularly caring where the blonde playboy was at the moment.

Since it didn't seem Kyle cared where Kenny was Stan decided he didn't need to care either and shrugged as well. "My house or yours?" He asked laughing, but it quickly faded after he noticed the way Kyle's head suddenly twisted toward him before looking off reddening slightly.

"Your house is fine," he responded and sped up, walking ahead of Stan.

Stan remained standing where he was as he watched Kyle walk on without him. He narrowed his eyes slightly but shook it off, before jogging to catch up with him.

-

"She never shuts her trap. All she does is talk and talk and talk. I mean, I have nothing against talking, but I don't even get to have a word in. All I can do is nod. Sometimes I wonder why I bother with girls at all," Stan finished leaning into his couch as he bit into a sandwich.

They had arrived at his house earlier and after quickly whipping them up a few sandwiches they plopped down in front of the turned off television and Stan immediately began talking about his latest problems with his latest girlfriend.

"I just can't take it anymore you know? I think I'm going to dump her," Stan added picking off a few pieces of crumbs from his chest.

"How long have you dated this one?" Kyle asked mechanically.

"3 weeks."

"Doesn't she deserve one more week then before you cast her off?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stan asked his mouth filled with food, but still being able to frown.

"Nothing, look why don't you just talk-"

Stan interrupted after heaving a huge chunk of the sandwich down his throat. "Kyle I just told you I don't _get_ to talk. I can't every well explain anything to her if she never shuts up."

"If you can't get a word in how did you plan to break up with her?"

"I was going to write her a note and stuff it in her locker tomorrow."

"Tactful," Kyle said dryly.

"What elsecan I do?"

"I don't know Stan but does it matter what I say? You disregard my advice anyway."

Stan grinned, "Yeah, that's true. But you always want to be so nice and sweet…it's really not my style dude."

"I know," Kyle muttered annoyed.

Stan stood to stretch his limbs, "thanks for listening though. You want to stay for dinner? My moms almost done and she invited you."

"Thanks but no thanks, I gotta get home and do my homework. I _have _been here for four hours listening to you bitch."

Stan glanced at his friend and smiled seeing Kyle's lopsided grin. "Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"As always," Kyle said giving Stan's hand a brief punch before leaving.

Climbing into his jacket and stuffing his hands into his pocket, Kyle let Stan open the door for him, before nodding him in thanks and heading for his own house.

Letting out a long sigh and studying the air as it disappeared, Kyle shook his head to himself. "I need to get over this and fast," he said to himself as he looked both ways before crossing the street.

"Get over what?" Someone drawled out and leaned against him, causing him to halt.

"Where've you been all day?" Kyle asked Kenny as he shoved the blonde off him.

Kenny pouted in irritation before responding, "Sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"With someone, don't worry."

Kyle huffed as Kenny laughed and started to make his way home again.

"Kyle you did not answer my question," Kenny said catching up to him.

"What question?"

"What are you deciding you need to get over?"

"The fact that you're never going to respect my personal bubble!" Kyle yelped as he smacked away Kenny's arm that had draped around his shoulder and was starting to wander down a little further than he would have liked. He glared at his friend before shoving his hands back in his pocket and stomping off.

"All jokes aside," Kenny continued as he once again caught up with his, now infuriated, redhead friend. "You're in a touchy mood and I don't like it, what's your deal? You never snap at me for being a little playful."

"I just don't want you touching me right now okay?" Kyle asked tiredly.

Saying nothing, Kyle was ready to tell Kenny to leave him alone when he saw the blonde's serious face. Kenny wasn't normally a serious person, he looked at life with a light few people he knew did. To him, every day was a lovely day and worth living to its fullest. Serious and Kenny didn't mix.

"I was at Stan's," Kyle said answering the unasked question. "He was talking to me about Heidi. He's going to dump her via note through locker."

"Harsh," Kenny responded apathetically before studying Kyle. He reached up to grab Kyle's chin and yanked the redhead toward him staring into the green eyes.

"Kenny what are you-" Kyle began uncomfortably before he was hushed promptly.

Eventually Kenny released his chin and pulled him back, before folding his arms. "You're stupid you know?" He finally said.

"What?" Kyle asked confused.

"Stan isn't ready to settle down with anyone…least of all a _guy_…who's his best friend. If you want him, you're going to have to wait a long time in silence, you prepared for that? Watching him date a million girls, talk about a million more, decide he doesn't like girls anymore and dates a million guys, talks about a million guys? You think you can handle only being seen as a listening post?"

Kyle reddened but it was mostly in anger. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not liking it," he growled out.

"Whatever Kyle, just know the position you're putting yourself in. It's a long shot."

Kyle glared at Kenny for a long time, and neither boy moved, even as it got colder and darker. "I know that, its not like I meant to have this happen…but you think if I wait he'd come around?"

"Honestly, no. But," Kenny grinned. "Even if things don't work out with Stan I'll always be here."

Kyle snorted and started walking home again, "like I want you."

"Hey!" He heard Kenny cry out in protest.

When he felt that familiar arm he was surprised when it wrapped around his waist instead of his shoulder. He froze in Kenny's grasp and tensed further when he felt the blonde's head lean toward him, only stopping a few millimeters from his ear. "Are you sure? I could be good to you Kyle," he muttered softly.

Kyle knew his face was on fire, and his insides were squirming, but it was due more to his discomfort than being turned on in any way. He pulled himself out of Kenny's intimate hold and was about to lash out at him before he noticed Kenny was being dead serious.

"I-" He started before stopping and merely shook his head, his face still flushed a little.

"Oh well," Kenny said zipping up his coat and then proceeded to zip up Kyle's. "I know when I'm fighting for a lost cause." When the zipper got to the top of Kyle's jacket he kept his fingers on the zipper and the other at the bottom of Kyle's jacket. Focusing his blue eyes on the redhead he took in the blushing and confused boy in front of him, before releasing his jacket and brushing back a red curl. "Can't say I'm not brokenhearted though," he murmured quietly, causing Kyle's face to redden further.

"Ergh, Kenny I-"

With surprising quickness Kenny had his arm around Kyle's shoulder again and was half dragging him off toward Kyle's place grinning. "So what are we having for dinner at your place? I'm starving!"

Ignoring the blonde's change of subject Kyle started again, "look Kenny-"

He stopped again when Kenny released him to look at him with cold eyes. "I'm trying to let this go Kyle, stop making it hard."

Surprised at his anger Kyle only nodded and watched Kenny walk toward his house, not once going back to his playful demure. His eyes saddened as he watched his friends back, wondering if he'd be able to take Stan's future rejection of him when he heard it.

He wondered if he'd be able to take it with the grace Kenny did.

**-FG **


	2. The Adventure

Snowed Under

**I. The Adventure**

"She's smart, pretty, laughs at all my jokes, and she does this cute little thing with her hair when she laughs. I'm thinking this one is a keeper," Stan finished with a thoughtful nod.

"What was her name?" Kyle asked looking off to the side at nothing in particular.

"Light, I told you that already," Stan responded in slight annoyance.

"She's named Light?" Kyle ignored the tone of Stan's voice as he turned back to face him.

Stan shrugged, "her parents were really into the hippie thing."

"And you believe this…Light, is a keeper?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"How long have you dated?"

"Four incredible days."

Kyle snorted, "right."

"I want you to meet her Kyle; I think you two would get along really well. I've already told her all about you, but she said I didn't really have to since she knows who you are, just not personally," Stan grinned. "See, even a book worm catches the attention of those looking to give it Kyle."

Kyle took a long sip of his pop and studied Stan for a minute. "Is it really worth it for me to meet her when you've only dated for four days?"

"Yeah of course, I said she's a keeper and I want my girl and my best bud to get along."

"Fine," Kyle said with a sigh. "Just let me know when I guess."

"Great, how about today?"

"Today?" Kyle asked quizzically.

"Why not? I told her to meet us here once she was done with her volunteer work."

"She's a volunteer?" Kyle wrinkled his eyebrows together.

"At a soup kitchen," Stan said softly shaking his head. "The girl is totally selfless, I'm not surprised I fell for her.

"Does she donate blood, and make peanut butter and jam sandwiches to give to the homeless?" Kyle muttered, not really meaning for Stan to hear but he watched as Stan's blue eyes fell a little. "Look I didn't mean-" He started to work on his apology but Stan cut him off.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

Kyle leaned forward a little, knocking into his pop slightly. "She does all that too?"

Stan nodded and eyed Kyle closely, "sometimes your observations skills are fucking creepy Kyle."

What observations skills, I've never met her before, Kyle thought to himself. He opened his mouth to ask Stan another question about the girl he supposedly was going to keep, when a shaggy head of blonde hair cut his eye. He sank slightly into his seat and looked away, maybe Kenny wouldn't see him.

"Kenny!" Stan called out once he caught sight of the blonde himself.

Kenny looked over at Stan, before his eyes landed on Kyle causing him to grin slightly. He approached their small table and plopped down next to Kyle. "Hey Stan, Kyle," he purred out the redheads name, grinning further when he blushed a nice shade of pink.

"Hi Kenny," Kyle said dejectedly and Stan blinked curiously at Kyle's behavior and Kenny's behavior toward him.

Since the day Kenny more or less dropped the bomb on how he really felt about Kyle, things got a little awkward for him. Naturally he thought Kenny was just full of shit at first, but when they had gone to his house to eat dinner, Kenny was quiet. Not hitting on him, or touching him once. Kyle had been forced to acknowledge that the poor boy had it bad for him. The next day though Kenny seemed back to normal. Playful, and ignoring the American rule on personal space. Unfortunately for him, the invasions were worse. It seemed that after confessing, and being subtly rejected Kenny grew bolder not having anything to lose as he had already lost.

"What are my two favorite buddies doing?" Kenny asked them both, but his eyes were on Kyle.

Stan continued to stare at Kenny oddly before he looked at Kyle who was still avoiding both their stares. "Kyle…was going to meet my new girlfriend."

Taking the time to absorb what Stan said Kenny turned his head slowly to look at his, what he saw as a, very stupid black haired friend of his. Stan was nice, kind, and all that, but he was slow as fuck and personally the idea that Kyle got off on that irked him, though he'd never say it did.

"New girlfriend?" Kenny questioned. "What's her name?"

"Light, pretty isn't it?"

Kenny gave Stan a queer look, "Light? As in the opposite of dark?"

"Her parents were hippies."

"Ah, so you're having Ky Ky here meet her huh?"

"Ky Ky?" Both Stan and Kyle said together in disgust at the nickname.

"There we go," Kenny cooed when Kyle looked at him, "I just wanted to get your attention. You've been avoiding me Kyle," he muttered as softly as he could, knowing that Stan would still hear either way.

"With reason, you're the one who said to let this go," Kyle cried out to him irritated.

"But that doesn't mean you have to avoid me, that hurts my feelings," Kenny responded causing Kyle to scoff. When he actually spared a look at Kenny he saw the blonde's teasing expression was fading, and was in fact being replaced by a growing hurt.

"Sorry," Kyle muttered.

"Apology accepted," Kenny instantly cheered and stood. "Well I was just passing through, Kyle I want you to promise me you're going to come by today after meeting…_Light_," he snorted at the name.

"Why?" Kyle asked in flat voice.

"So we can spend some time together of course. Later Stan," he said to the other boy who he had easily forgotten about.

"See ya, well wait do you want to meet Light too?" Stan asked.

"No thanks," he responded easily. "I'm not Kyle."

Kyle frowned up at Kenny at the remark. Kenny only laughed at his expression. "Don't look at me like that," he said and suddenly and very quickly planted the lightest of kisses on Kyle's unsuspecting mouth. Kyle's jaw dropped slightly, but it closed as he clenched his fists together, ready to take aim for Kenny.

They were in public for fucks sake!

"That ought to last me for the week," Kenny said smiling and stepping back cautiously, not daring to turn his back on Kyle. "I don't suppose you still want to come over?"

"No!" Kyle barked and almost lunged at Kenny before Stan grabbed a hold of him.

"In case you do I'll be waiting at home," Kenny responded good-naturedly and turned to walk off when he felt it was safe enough for his back to be on Kyle. "Later guys!" He waved and left.

"Fucking asshole," Kyle muttered. "The nerve, in public like that…stealing that kiss the bastard. I ought to hang him from his balls, but he'd probably find some sort of sick sadistic pleasure in it…" Kyle stopped his mutterings when he realized Stan was quietly staring at him. "What?" He asked nervously.

"I…didn't know you and Kenny were-"

"Because we're not," Kyle cut him off angrily.

Stan looked down a moment before reconnecting his eyes with Kyle's, "but he seemed…serious."

Kyle's anger melted to a deep troubled frown.

"Does he kiss you a lot?" Stan suddenly asked.

"What? No." Kyle said firmly. "That was the first time…and it'll be the last."

"…how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"The kiss, when Kenny kissed you, how'd it feel?"

Kyle gawked at Stan, trying to decide if he was serious or not. But since his friend was looking at him intently, he figured he was. Kyle shrugged, "I don't know, it happened pretty quickly. I was more absorbed with the fact that he kissed me, than what it actually felt like."

Stan turned away deep in thought and Kyle watched him wondering what was going through his mind.

"Stan!" A high pitched voice called out. Both Stan and Kyle turned to see a pretty brunette jog toward them. She looked flushed and slightly out of breath as she stopped at their table.

Kyle assumed her to be Light; she turned to him and smiled.

"You're Kyle of course, Stan talks a lot about you," she said holding out a hand.

"Yeah I'm-"

"Light, I don't think we're going to work out," Stan said suddenly standing. "Sorry, I'll see you at school tomorrow Kyle," he said and jogged off.

Kyle remained sitting frozen as he watched Stan turn a corner. Nervously and awkwardly he turned his head to Light who was also looking at the direction Stan disappeared from. She looked to be in slight shock and at a complete loss.

"Can I get you a shake?" Kyle offered to her.

She looked over at him slowly and nodded, sitting. Kyle looked around to flag down a waiter. The waiter came quickly over and Kyle gestured to Light, "go ahead and order." He told her, but she still looked to be in a daze and the waiter turned back to him bewildered at her lack of response. "She'll have a vanilla shake," Kyle ordered for her while wondering if she was allergic to vanilla or even if she liked shakes.

The waiter nodded and took off, but not before turning and throwing another odd look at the girl who continued to sit silently. Kyle shook his head in disapproval when he thought of Stan's abrupt method of breaking things off. "So Light," Kyle said slowly, watching as the girl finally turned her head gradually to look at him. "How'd you get your name?" He asked.

-

Stan jogged as quickly as he could. "I should have caught up with him by now," he growled to himself annoyed. He continued jogging until he crossed the tracks of a train he never saw, and entered Kenny's part of town. Not bothering to look around and wince at the low class income he stopped running when he got to Kenny's house.

Pounding on the door he waited impatiently for it to be answered. Maybe I beat him back here, he thought to himself as he peeked through the stained front window.

"Kyle- oh Stan," Kenny said opening his front door. Stan couldn't help notice how quickly Kenny's excitement faded when he had to correct himself on who was at his door. "What's up? Wait, weren't you about to introduce your new girlfriend to Kyle just now?"

"We broke up," Stan said breathlessly. "Kenny I need to ask you some things, can I come inside?"

"Uhh, sure," Kenny said confused. Stan hardly ever came by his house. Opening the door wider he allowed the other to walk past him. Closing the door behind the both of them Kenny turned to face Stan expectantly. "So what'd you need to talk to me about?"

Stan looked around, "is anyone home?"

"No," Kenny drawled out getting more curious by the second. "Why?"

"Kenny you get around a lot right?" Stan asked.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and folded his arms as he leaned against the doorframe of his house. "Here and there, not so much anymore. You know this, why are you asking?"

"…Did, did you ever get around with…guys?"

"Sure…and you have issues with that?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

Stan shook his head and paused for a minute. He had rushed out of the outside eatery so quickly he really hadn't had time to sort out why. "What's going on with you and Kyle?"

"Nothing," Kenny answered honestly.

"But you kissed him today."

"And had it been longer than the second it was Kyle would have decapitated me," Kenny said grinning. "He's cute when he's fucking pissed isn't he?"

"I need you to do me a favor," Stan continued without missing a beat. Whether he heard Kenny's statement or not, the blonde didn't know.

"What sort of favor?"

"Since you get around a lot, and since you even kissed Kyle, do you mind if…well…." Stan stopped embarrassed.

"Stan…are you asking me to give you peck on the lips?" Kenny asked incredulously, but he couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

"Just a short one, like the one you gave Kyle," Stan rushed.

"Dude, _why?_"

"Well," Stan paused. "I'm not sure why, but it looked…I don't know…" he trailed off.

Kenny studied Stan and pushed off from the door, slowly walking toward him. "Looked like fun?" He asked slyly, "Made you a little hot? Especially down there?" He purred into Stan's ear when he was close enough and just ever so carefully brushed a hand past Stan's pants. "A little on the curious side are we Stan?"

He felt Stan's breath increase and he could see the color rising to his friends face. Leaning in closer to his mouth, Kenny titled his head slightly and watched as Stan closed his eyes preparing himself for his first male to male kiss. "Sorry Stan," Kenny whispered in his ear and pushing him back slightly with a finger.

Having being tensed, Stan was startled at the unexpected touch and almost fell backward, but Kenny was quick to catch him before he fell onto the broken coffee table that was looming behind him. "I'm a one man man now, if I kissed you, as meaningless as it would be, it'd mean being unfaithful to the one I like. Even if it is unrequited love," he sighed out as an afterthought.

Stan took a few deep breaths and tried to understand what Kenny was saying and tried to make sense of what he had asked him, willingly, to do. He looked up at him when he had regained his footing. "Who is it?" He asked.

At that, Kenny released his arm and his face creased in heavy annoyance. "Don't be stupid and slow."

"What do you mean?"

Snorting, Kenny pushed Stan away from him lightly.

"…If you like this guy so much why aren't you with him?" Stan spoke up in question after a second.

"Were you listening to me?" Kenny asked warily, "I said it was unrequited love. He likes someone else."

"Who does he like?"

"A dim witted jock."

"Oh," Stan said quietly.

"Look Stan," Kenny started gloomily. "If you want to experiment, everyone knows you turn to your best friend for that."

"Kyle?" Stan questioned doubtfully.

"Yeah."

"I don't think he'll appreciate that, and I don't want to have to explain why…also," he said thinking over something. "I did just leave him to deal with my ex-girlfriend of four days."

Kenny suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, but he smiled, "I'm sure Kyle won't mind, and if he does just say it was one of my ideas. That'll get you off the hook."

"That's true," Stan said grinning back. "Thanks Kenny, see you tomorrow in school?"

"Yup."

Stan headed for the door and when he got to it he turned to look back at Kenny, "oh uh, this…never happened."

"Got it," Kenny responded as he started to laugh.

Stan grumbled as Kenny's laugh followed him out of the house.

Once the door laughed Kenny's laughter cut off abruptly and he slumped down on his couch, ignoring its groan of protest as he sat. "How obnoxious," he said out loud. "The things I do to make him happy." He touched his lips with his fingers remembering the very brief kiss he shared with Kyle. "If you can call it that," he muttered.

**-FG**


	3. The Carousel

Snowed Under

**I. The Carousel **

"Who's that?"

Kyle sighed at Kenny's question as he eyed his best friend. "I don't know. Some guy from our physics class."

"What's he doing with Stan?"

"What does it look it?" Kyle turned away from the sight of best friend trying his hand at flirting with another guy. From the look on the other guy's face, Stan was doing a pretty decent job.

Kenny rested a hand on Kyle's shoulder, ignoring the fact that Kyle flinched. "Just say the word, and I'll lick your wounds."

"No thanks," Kyle responded curling his lip in slight disgust. Sometimes it was hard for him to determine if Kenny was speaking literally or figuratively.

"Kyle," Kenny said his name softly before he had a chance to walk off. He turned back to face him waiting for him to continue. "Are you going to be okay?"

He paused before answering the blonde, "I'll be fine…what about you?"

Kenny grinned as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I'll be fine too."

"Good," with that Kyle turned and headed for his next class, not bothering to wait for Stan.

After Kyle had turned a corner, disappearing from his view Kenny turned back to look at Stan. He and the other guy were laughing over something and the other guy was blushing. Stan, as usual, looked calm and collected, but Kenny could feel his friends' nervousness at what he was doing.

They weren't exactly in plain sight for everyone to see, but they were still in a school building, and while Kenny didn't think Stan would care much for what people thought of him, he'd still be cautious, just in case. After a few more brief moments of talking the other guy took off and Stan turned toward him exhaling with a smile. He immediately spotted Kenny and his smile turned into a grin as he approached him.

"Hard at work I see," Kenny said casually as he nodded in the direction of the retreating male figure Stan had just entertained.

Stan laughed, and glanced back at the guy, "he's called Ryan."

"Ryan's attractive," Kenny commented and started to walk in the direction his own class. Keeping in step with him Stan seemed to think his statement over.

"Yeah, he is."

"So, you really are talking a walk on the male side. Fairing okay, need any pointers?" Kenny grinned.

Stan laughed and shook his head, "I think I'm okay. It's different though I'll give you that."

"Better than girls?"

Stan shrugged, "the same…which do you like better?"

"It isn't about that with me anymore. There's only one person I like, and I wouldn't care if he was a guy or a girl."

"Oh yeah…you do have the guy you won't tell me about," Stan muttered more to himself.

"Experimented on Kyle yet?" Kenny suddenly piped up eyeing Stan carefully, and quietly sighing in relief when he saw Stan's face heat up as he shook his head violently.

"Dude…I just can't do that. Not with Kyle, I mean…how can I? It's Kyle, you know?"

Kenny refrained from shaking his head. Because he didn't know, if he could he'd experiment with Kyle until there was nothing left to discover.

"I don't even know how he feels about me and…" Stan gave a flowing gesture of his hand. "My new interests…he's seen me flirt and stuff with some guys, and he hasn't said anything about it to me…you think it disgusts him?" Stan frowned thinking of Kyle's recent reactions.

Kyle was a lot more distant with him, and it started pretty much the exact time that he started having his interests in other guys. Kyle never said anything against it, he never said that he didn't like it, but he didn't ask about it either. Even just now…Kyle had been standing with Kenny and had ended up walking off without him.

They _always _went to class together and now…Did discovering these new interests he had mean that he would have to give Kyle up as a friend?

Kenny resisted rolling his eyes as he saw the troubled look on Stan's face. Poor guy. But really, no matter that he had to watch the guys crestfallen look he couldn't get it in him to really feel sorry for him. If Stan would just open his eyes a little bit things would be resolved more quickly.

"I don't think it disgusts him," he finally answered him. "He'd just rather not watch your attempts," he added honestly.

"Yeah…maybe I should calm down around him…maybe talk to him about it….maybe I should introduce him to Ryan?"

"Dude…don't."

"You don't think that's a good idea?"

"It's a horrible idea." Kenny sighed and listened to both sides of his conscience for awhile before he said anything. "Today, whenever you guys get a handful of free time, talk to him. I thought you two were best buds? All of a sudden I feel like the mediator."

Stan nodded and they stopped walking as they reached his classroom. He glanced in and saw that Kyle was already inside and was sitting calmly at his seat talking with a few casual friends. "I'll do that," he nodded to himself and glanced over at Kenny.

Creasing his brows in confusion Stan looked back and forth from Kenny and Kyle. Kenny was giving Kyle an odd look, but it was a little hard to decipher. It was something he had noticed a few days ago when, at the time, he had planned on introducing Kyle to his then girlfriend.

"Hey…Kenny?" He asked softly, noticing that Kenny didn't turn to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"…is it Kyle?"

Kenny turned his head slowly to look at Kyle. One of his eyebrows rose as he viewed Stan before he broke out in a small tight smile. "I was wondering how long it would take you to see the obvious."

"Really?" Stan breathed out as he looked over at his best friend.

"Yeah," Kenny trailed off turning to look back at Kyle himself.

"How – when…when did that happen?"

"I'm not sure," Kenny muttered quietly.

"But didn't...didn't you say that the guy you liked didn't like you back, that he liked someone else?"

"I did say that."

"…Kyle hasn't ever mentioned anything like that to me…who does he like? I haven't seen him raise interest in anyone in a long time…"

Kenny could hear the anger start to rise in his friend.

"He hasn't told me anything of the sort, and I'm his best friend, but he told you?! I tell him everything….absolutely everything!"

Kenny didn't say anything and he turned his attention back to Kyle, who was just now realizing that he had been the focus of two pairs of eyes. He watched as the redhead looked toward the door and watched as his eyes widened at seeing him and Stan stare back at him. Kenny waved slightly, and he smiled when Kyle gave him an unsure wave back. He turned back to Stan and dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to him…and if you can't deal with what you hear, hand him over to me, got it?"

Stan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at what Kenny said, but he nodded uncertainly anyway at the blonde. Kenny gave him a few more pats before heading toward his own class.

"What were you guys doing out there?" Kyle asked once Stan entered and took his seat next to his friend.

Stan stared at Kyle taking him in. This was the guy Kenny liked…no Kenny had said he loved Kyle…but the feeling wasn't mutual. Kyle felt that way about someone else. He wasn't sure why, but that angered him. After spending so much constant time with him, he couldn't imagine what things would be like if Kyle finally got the person he cared so much about. Would that mean that their time together would be limited, would he get the back seat?

"Can we talk after class?" He finally spoke up.

"Uhh, yeah…of course," Kyle studied Stan trying to figure out what was wrong with him, but he simply turned to face the front of the classroom as their instructor came in.

Once the lesson was over Kyle turned to Stan, "what did you want to talk about?"

"After _all_ our classes are over," Stan confirmed and Kyle nodded slowly not bothering to question him further on it.

The remainder of the day Kyle constantly eyed Stan, wondering what he had to talk to him about. He frowned when he thought it might be another introduction. Maybe Stan wanted to introduce him to one of the guys he had been flirting with recently. He hoped that wasn't it, he didn't know what he would do if that was the case. But he had a feeling he'd probably grin and bear it, because Stan…was his best friend.

"Alright, what's up?" He asked. Classes were finally over and he finally got to figure out what Stan needed to talk about so seriously. He was a little nervous too, for reasons he didn't quite know.

Stan scratched his head before he said anything. "Do you…have issues with me?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you haven't been seeing the people I've been flirting around with…they're guys…is that bothering you?"

"What?!" Kyle questioned appalled.

"Is that why you've been acting a little distant with me and then not telling me who you like, but telling Kenny?"

"_What?!" _Kyle asked for the third time. "What the hell has Kenny told you?"

"Nothing," Stan responded annoyed. "Just that I should talk to you. So there _is_ someone you like then? How come I don't know about it?"

"…I didn't mean to act distant."

"Well you have been."

"Sorry…" Kyle paused. "It's not because you like guys all of a sudden."

"I don't just like guys," Stan argued automatically.

"Fine."

"Kyle who is that you like? Is it someone I know?"

Kyle shifted his eyes to the side, "yeah."

"Who?"

"I don't think you'd understand."

Stan's jaw almost dropped, "you don't think I'd understand? What kind of bullshit nonsense is that?!"

"It's not bullshit nonsense; I really don't think you'd understand!" Kyle responded frustrated.

"Try me!"

"I like _you_," Kyle answered back right away, almost challengingly.

"…yeah I like you too..."

"…that isn't…" Kyle shook his head and to Stan it looked like he was debating something. Eventually Kyle shrugged as he sighed and Stan froze as he realized that Kyle was leaning in toward him.

His eyes widened as Kyle met their lips. He couldn't even think to respond; he simply stood, trying to process the thought that Kyle, his best friend since kindergarten, was kissing him. The kiss wasn't short, but he wasn't sure if you could call it a kiss. Kyle's eyes were closed; he could see that since his weren't. But Kyle wasn't moving his lips either; they were simply resting against his. He wasn't adding pressure; in fact he was as still as Stan was.

Finally though, Kyle pulled away with his eyes still closed. Eventually he slowly opened his eyes and examined Stan who was still staring in shock, but it wasn't at Kyle. He was looking straight through him.

Kyle sighed with a smile and darted his eyes to the side. "I think you understand now," he spoke up and rubbed his shoulder slightly. "Well…just take your time."

Snapping himself out of his shock, Stan looked at Kyle but he was already walking away and he couldn't think of anything to say so he let him go. When he had gained his voice back he glanced to the side.

"Kenny-" he started but was quickly interrupted.

"Based on your reaction does that mean you're handing him over to me?"

"I didn't – I don't…" Stan rushed a hand through his hair in confusion and aggravation.

"Sorry Stan, but I think Kyle needs me more, you understand right?"

Stan nodded slowly and watched Kenny walk off in the direction Kyle had disappeared toward.

As Kenny turned the corner of the street he released a long sigh. "Handing him over to me…" he muttered to himself. "As if Kyle wants me…" Shaking his head he took up a jog looking around for Kyle and finally seeing him on a park bench that faced away from the street. He viewed him from where he stood, not allowing Kyle to see him right away.

He looked at Kyle's hunched shoulders as he rested his arms on his knees with his head looking down. Groaning to himself he rolled his eyes and sighed dejectedly as he approached Kyle.

"Did you see what I did?" Kyle questioned Kenny the second he sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I saw. Bold move."

"Mhm, he didn't move an inch."

"I think you shocked him."

"I shocked myself. I can't believe I did that…I was resolving only a few days ago to not do anything about this. I was really going to try and let it go."

"But you couldn't."

"Nope. Maybe not the best way to go about doing things?" Kyle asked softly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you need anything?"

Kyle shook his head and pulled himself up only to lean casually against Kenny's side, "but do you mind if I keep leaning on you?"

"Nah, not a problem dude."

"…this doesn't affect you or anything, does it, since…I know you still like me and all."

"I love you."

"…oh."

"So I don't mind comforting you…" Kenny took a deep breath. "Kyle as odd as it might sound, I want you to be happy, and if that's going to be with…Stan, then fine, be with Stan. Just make sure I get a little bit of your attention every once in awhile?"

"I guess I can do that."

Kenny smiled when he looked down and saw Kyle smiling slightly, "you guess," he muttered mockingly and left it at that. He was going to relish in the fact that Kyle was leaning on him for support so he wasn't going to mention that Stan was around the corner watching them.

No, he'd pretend he didn't see him for a bit longer.

**-FG**

**AN: **My own laziness ceases to amaze me. This entire story is written, and I can't seem to get myself to remember to post it. Anyway, one more chapter.


	4. Snowed Under

Snowed Under

**I. Snowed Under**

"Maybe you should distance yourself from me."

"Why would I want to do something like that?"

"So you can get over me."

"Impossible."

Kyle stood back from leaning over Kenny to look at him. His face was dead serious and Kyle felt himself blush so he looked away.

"You're cute when you blush Kyle."

"Kenny."

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling sorry for myself here."

Kenny laughed and Kyle turned back to look at him. Maybe it was because he had foolishly told Stan how he felt, maybe it was because he realized Kenny always stuck around for him, maybe it was the way the sunlight hit him, but his blonde haired companion was starting to look a little better to him, a lot better actually.

When Kenny met Kyle's eyes he frowned, "don't look at me like that," he muttered quietly with a hint of irritation.

"Like what?"

"Like you're considering taking a chance with me."

Kyle blinked hard surprised that Kenny realized what was going through his mind. "I thought you'd want that."

"Of course I would, but I'm only looking better to you because you don't think Stan's going to come around. I want you Kyle, but I don't want you as excess baggage. If you come my way I want it to be because you care about me as much as I care about you, understand?"

Kyle swallowed hard at Kenny's firm look and nodded. "How can you be rebounding anyway?" Kenny went on. "Stan hasn't even given you his answer."

"Yeah," Kyle went back to looking straight ahead. "But what are the chances of things working out between us. He's seen me as the best friend for so long, the guy to tell everything to, the dude you call at 2 a.m. because you can't sleep…can he really change the way he feels about me, would he want to?"

"You did," Kenny pointed out.

"But I'm me, and he's him, he's-"

"The dim witted jock," Stan's voice interrupted Kyle who jumped and whipped his head to the side seeing Stan standing there looking a little peeved.

"Stan! I-I, wasn't going to say that," Kyle muttered with a blush coming onto his cheeks.

"I know," Stan glanced at Kenny. "But he did."

Kenny shrugged his shoulders, an easy smile playing on his lips. He stood from the bench and stretched his muscles. "I think this is where I take my leave and let you girls talk things out."

"Kenny," Both Kyle and Stan interjected, but the blonde waved them off.

"I'll be around," he leaned close to Kyle and whispered, "call me if you need me." Kyle only nodded and watched as Kenny stood back up to walk past Stan, stopping before him. "If you hurt him I might have to hurt you, and know I won't want to do that," he muttered to Stan with a smile. "Later guys," he spoke up loud enough for them both to hear.

As Stan and Kyle watched Kenny disappear in the distance they both became aware that they were truly alone. And when Kenny had vanished from their sight altogether Stan looked back at Kyle who was already studying him.

Rubbing his neck, Stan took a few hesitant steps toward his best friend, stopping when he stood beside him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you again, you can sit down," Kyle said jokingly, but there was a hint of weariness in his voice.

Stan did sit and once he did he looked down at his hands so as not to have to look at Kyle's face. "Ky look," he began. "You're my best friend. You're always around when I need you, you're always willing to listen to me whine…I would never want to lose you-"

"But," Kyle interrupted with a scoff.

"But nothing," Stan replied slowly as he looked up to meet Kyle's green eyes. "I was just saying. You're everything to me. My best friend, my confident."

Kyle felt something in him jar, but he didn't say anything as he attempted to let himself calm down, just in case Stan was leading up to nothing.

"I was _really _surprised when you kissed me…" Stan trailed off for a second, "…but only because I didn't think you would ever do something like that."

"I didn't think I would either…was it dumb of me? Should I have pulled back?"

"…actually, though I was caught off guard, I was kinda wondering why the hell you pulled back…just as I was about to respond."

As Kyle blinked he noticed with a light realization that Stan had gotten closer to him on the bench without him being aware of it.

When Stan leaned forward he found that it was a light kiss, still a little uncertain from both of them, but it intensified quick enough and Kyle found himself wrapped tightly in his best friend's arms as the contact deepened. When he released a quiet moan, Stan drew in his breath and they pulled back from each other a few inches.

"Kyle…what have we been missing out on?" Stan muttered before he leaned back into Kyle's lips, fully intent on making up the past years they could have been doing a lot more.

-

Kyle frowned as he looked over witnessing as Kenny chatted it up with Ryan, Stan's old Ryan. He looked pretty happy whispering something in his ear, and Ryan was doing what he seemed to do best, blushing. Kyle's scowl deepened as the other guy stood and planted Kenny one before walking off.

He stalked over to the blonde grabbing Kenny's entire attention as he halted in front of him, glowering down at him. Kenny had the audacity to look up at him and smile sweetly.

"Kyle-"

He was swiftly cut off, "_impossible_ to get over me was it?"

Kenny looked slightly confused before something clicked and his eyes darted to where Ryan had walked off, "Oh, Brian!"

"I thought his name was Ryan?" Kyle asked his anger melting slightly.

"Whatever," Kenny waved off his mistake as a grin settled. "Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous!" Kyle cried out, almost outraged at the accusation.

"Not even a little?"

"Kenny!"

Kenny sighed and stood up to stretch his arms, "damn, that had been the goal. Oh well, better luck next time right?" Kenny winked and turned to head off. He was meeting some of the guys for a quick basketball game.

Kyle stood in slight shock for no longer than a few moments before he let out a very long and loud irritated noise, stopping Kenny in his tracks. "I don't get it, what's up with you?"

He may have stopped walking, but Kenny did not turn around to face the redhead. "You know _what's up with me, _you know exactly how I feel. Things haven't changed just because you're dating Stan now, Stan must know it too. So!" He glanced back at Kyle, "when you and Stan break up, call me. I'll let you cry on my shoulder and everything, even give you a bit of time to get your footing again before I take up chase."

"E-excuse me?!"

"What, you don't think you and Stan will be together forever do you? Of course not, you'll break up, like all couples then I'll get my chance, just you wait and see."

As Kenny turned to head for the court he was surprised when his cell phone went off. He paused to fish it out of his pocket and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Stan and I can't break up because we're not dating," said Kyle's voice.

Kenny turned around and saw Kyle on his more expensive phone, just where he had a left him. They were only a few feet away and Kenny stared at him in confusion as he talked into his cheaper mobile.

"You guys didn't swallow each other in kisses and then finish off the day by having ridiculous amounts of sex?"

Even from where he stood Kenny was pleased that he could see Kyle's reddened embarrassed face.

"No! Look, do you want to know what happened by phone when you're standing less than a block away from me, or do you want to come back over here and hear it personally?"

Kenny hung up his phone and walked back to where Kyle stood annoyed. "So what happened?" He asked bluntly. He was already thinking of ways to get Stan. He had told the black haired idiot not to hurt Kyle, but then again, from where he stood in front of him Kyle didn't look too hurt.

"Sit," Kyle said and gestured to the cement bench beside them. Kenny did so, and Kyle followed suit.

"What happened?" Kenny asked again.

Kyle sighed and looked away for a second, "when you left yesterday we talked a bit, not a whole lot, but anyway it ended in a heavy make out session."

Kenny frowned, but said nothing.

"And we were by the side of the road to, remember? Fuck, it's so embarrassing when I think about all the people that might have seen us now," he muttered, before hurrying along with his story when he saw Kenny's impatient look. "Point is, we were…getting pretty into it and when he had his arms around me, and when I put mine around him I moaned out-"

"Dude, really, I don't want to be hearing this," Kenny growled.

"Yes you do, so shut up and let me finish. It's hard enough to say this without your interruptions," Kyle snapped at him. "Anyway, I…" Kyle lowered his head to the table and covered his hands. "I moaned out your name…damn it was so mortifying, and not just for me, for Stan too. After I had just told him how I was hung up on him and shit, and how he was accepting of it and,-" Kyle looked up at Kenny's stone white face. "Why are you looking like that?"

Kenny had paled considerably, which was rare for him. He was staring at Kyle with slight disbelief, but behind that was …it could only be described as fury.

"Stop it," Kenny finally spoke.

"Stop what?"

"You think it's amusing to make fun of me about something like this huh?"

"What?"

"It's not," Kenny growled out as he stood. "It's not fucking funny at all Kyle."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm serious! Why would I lieabout something like that?!"

"I don't know, maybe you're getting back at me for hitting on you so much, how should I know. Point is, I don't like it, and if you're going to continue doing it, you can just fuck off! Rejecting me is one thing; purposely throwing it in my face for kicks is-"

"I'm not making fun of you," Kyle interrupted quietly. "I would never do something like that, you know me better."

Kenny stared at Kyle for moment, taking things into consideration, "…so you really moaned out my name?"

"Yeah."

Kenny studied him, to be sure he wasn't lying. "What did Stan say?"

Kyle smirked and shook his head, "he pulled away from me. We pulled away from each other when both absorbed what I had said, and we laughed."

"I thought you said Stan was accepting of what you, felt, or thought you felt for him?"

"He was, but then after that when we calmed down from laughing over the absurdity of the situation he said we probably wouldn't have worked anyway, because we were too good of friends," Kyle paused for a moment. "And he did mention that with his track record of dating people we wouldn't have gone out for too long, and we both agreed that would have ruined our friendship considerably. I probably would have gotten his entire devotion for one month before he got bored."

Kenny was surprised to se Kyle laugh about it. Just days ago he could have sworn that the idea of having a one sided emotion was tearing at Kyle, and now, here he was, acting like it was no big deal.

"Stan and I are friends first and foremost, it'd be a too much of a trial to be anything else, besides…he said he liked playing the field, it supposedly gives him a better idea of what he wants in a person."

"And you, where do you stand in all this now, with your sudden revelation?" Kenny questioned quietly.

Kyle frowned thinking for a second before he spoke. "I don't love you Kenny, not the way you love me, and what I did, moaning out your name, was a slip up due to a really weird situation."

Kenny smirked and shook his head, "but?"

Kyle smiled, "but I'm not against something like that happening, if it happens." Kyle shrugged, "maybe we could try something…see if it works out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, under a few conditions," Kyle's voice became firm.

"Name them," Kenny replied a grin starting to grow on his face his he lowered himself back down on his seat beside Kyle.

"One, no more playing around, with anyone, Ryan especially."

"So you _were_ jealous," Kenny laughed lightly.

"Two," Kyle went on ignoring Kenny. "You better respect me for once, if I tell you to stop if we're doing something, you'd better fucking stop got it?"

"Sure, sure, you done yet?" Kenny asked as he licked his lips slightly. Just watching Kyle talk about how he was willing to give them a try was making him antsy to…well, try.

"Last one," Kyle replied, seeing the look in the blonde's eyes, and not liking it much. "No bragging to any of your…" Kyle scoffed in disgust at the thought, "other friends, about us."

"I'm beginning to regret wanting to get involved with you, there's just so many rules," Kenny sighed out.

Kyle gave him a warning look.

"I kid Kyle. Fine, no playing around, not that I would when I'm with you, I'll respect you…to a point," he muttered the last part to himself. "And I won't brag about what we do to anyone."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, should we seal it with a kiss; you know, to solidify this little contract?"

Kyle folded his arms as he stared across at Kenny. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he had thought about it all night. He had even talked to Stan about it, and it had been weird, talking to Stan about this, being the talker rather than the listener. But Stan had listened, nodding, and adding in his two cents. Odd, considering only earlier that day they had been kissing and talking of maybe having a relationship.

Frankly, he knew it was better this way, maybe being with Kenny was emotional suicide, but he couldn't deny that Ken was always there for him, in more ways than one. He wondered how often he'd be bitching to Stan about Kenny's behaviors. Because he figured that even though he had given Kenny those "rules", they wouldn't be followed for too long. Kenny was bold, and bold people tended to break rules. Granted, he wasn't about to admit to him, that he found Kenny's deviance somewhat appealing. No point in inflating an already inflated ego. And he knew the first rule, would never be broken, and that was the most important one of them.

"Fine, but don't go overboard," Kyle finally said.

Grinning, Kenny leaned closer to Kyle, placing both arms on both sides of him, more or less blocking him in between his arms. Only then did Kyle realize his position. "I said don't go overb-"

Kyle didn't think he'd really be able to finish his sentence and as Kenny's lips claimed him possessively, he smiled into the kiss when he felt Kenny relax with a sigh of contentment. He was happy, and that made him happy. That is until he felt the hand reach under his shirt, and was jerked back at the feel of a tongue demanding entrance.

"Mhm!" Kyle protested. What had he _just _said about going overboard! They _were _in public, even if the audience wasn't that big.

He was surprised though, when Kenny did pull back, grinning like a man on a high. "You never made a rule about PDA specifically Kyle," he said before he went back in.

Rolling his eyes before he closed them, Kyle smirked inwardly. For now he wouldn't tell Kenny he hadn't made one on purpose, it would only ruin the mood.

End

**AN:** Okay, it ended up Kyle/Kenny. That's okay, I don't mind. A lot of you started to cheer for Kyle/Kenny anyway, you little traitors you :) No hard feelings eh? Hehehe. There's a Kyle/Kenny fandom starting to emerge, for a reason I don't know of, and I'm getting sucked into it…I'll have to write a longer story for them one day…hmm…

Thanks everyone! See you back in _SSwTE's_!

_faery goddyss _


End file.
